herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda Budokai: Era of War
"A tale of Love and Hatred" 'GAME' *japanese tittle = ゼルダの伝説-武道会:戦争の時代 *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions Nintendo *release = WW: TBA *genre = Fighting, Action-Role playing *modes = Single player, multiplayer, Online multiplayer *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: T *platforms = Nintendo Switch *input = The Legend of Zelda BUDOKAI: Era of War (Zeruda no Densetsu: Budo-kai), is a Fighting game based around the worlds and Characters of The Legend of Zelda Series, and a followup to 2015's The Legend of Zelda: Budokai. Unlike its predecessor, which was revealed to be a Prequel to the series, The new story focuses around the Universe of Hyrule Warriors, and acts as a sequel to it, as well as clarifying the story of both the original and its 3DS port Legends. While some characters from the original version have been cut or included as costumes, all previous DLC characters are part of the base roster in this version of the game. A new expansion that crosses over with the Fire Emblem series is planned, which includes a new story, stages, music, and new playable characters. Story Intro In the many years that have passes since the war against Hyrule that the Black Witch, Cia, had started, Cia, and her other half, the White Witch, Lana, have returned to their position as Goddess of Time, to indefinitely watch over the timelines. Suddenly, an unknown mage, known as Chrona, appears, and reopens the time gates. Chrona's goal is to "Absorb the powers of Light and Darkness, and become whole once again". Main Story Characters Main Roster Characters in Italics Indicate NPC while Characters in Bold Indicate Boss Only. * The Legend of Zelda: Gamalon's Faces, is a future game in the series, so the characters appearing in the game are mostly there for promotional means. **Ganondorf from that game is included as DLC only if Gamalon's faces is purchased to avoid Spoilers of said game. * While Technically Non-Zelda Characters, Scoot & Sonic relate to Zelda in their own respect **Sonic the Hedgehog appears as a guest character, due to two of his previous games having ties to the Lore and world of Zelda. He uses Caliburn and his equipment from Sonic & The Black Knight, and he also wears a green tunic from The Legend of Zelda Zone DLC from Sonic Lost World. His Theme in Budokai is the remix of Hyrule Field from the aforementioned game as well. Character Costumes The following characters have references to other Characters as costumes. Cut characters The following characters have been cut from the Roster, but appear as skins for existing characters. *''Zelda (Skyward Sword)'' **She appears as an alternate costume for Hylia, due to her being the descendant of hers. *''Zelda (Twilight Princess)'' **She appears as an alternate costume for Queen Zelda, as a reference to her updated royal status in Twilight Princess II *''Kafei'' **He appears as a costume for Young Link. *''Shadow Link'' **While not the same one from Four Sword Adventures, every Link has a Dark Link skin. *''Ganon'' **He appears as a Skin for Yuga-Dorf *''Modern Link'' **He appears as a costume for Twilight Princess Link *''Aryll'' **She appears as a costume for Twilight Princess II Linkle *''Link (Budokai)'' **He appears as a costume for Link & Proxi *''Li'' **She appears as a costume for Calamity Zelda *''Yalda'' **She appears as a costume for The Lady *''Demigra'' **He appears as a costume for Ganondorf (Adult Timeline) Fire Emblem DLC Cast Unlike previous Zelda games, The Game Features a full Japanese and English Cast for Every Character (With the Exception of The game's Link, who Remains Traditionally Silent, and Characters like Minda and Fi, who Speak their own Langauge) Finishers Trivia Gallery